


Тревоги и Таро

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Цетагандийцы - достаточно суеверный народ, уважающий приметы и гадания. Но как быть, если результаты гаданий противоречивы?Написано на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву-2018 для команды WTF Barrayar 2018





	Тревоги и Таро

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением для истории лорда Мрау послужила песня «Идеальная кошка» группы «Башня Rowan».  
> Гем-Лорд Рау выглядит в этой истории так: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/7/9/3079016/85567727.jpg

_Кирпич ни с того ни с сего никому и никогда на голову не свалится._  
М.А. Булгаков

 

Иногда взрослые и успешные гем-лорды бывают забавны. Пожалуй, уже хотя бы ради таких моментов стоит брать кого-нибудь из молодежи под крыло и помогать на извилистом пути к этому самому успеху.

– Мне тоже иногда кажется, что есть я, а есть еще и какие-то настоящие достойные гем-лорды, – кивнул Рау, выслушав рассказ Бенина, краткий, эмоциональный и сумбурный. – И вот эти полумифические достойные гем-лорды заслуживают внимания Отца-Небожителя куда больше… но я успокаиваю себя тем, что со мной ему гораздо интереснее. Может быть, ты все-таки присядешь? Или хотя бы перестанешь мелькать? Я пожилой человек, мне трудно за тобой уследить…

Гем-генерал Бенин непочтительно фыркнул, но расхаживать по изысканной гостиной перестал, заставил себя устроиться в низком кресле и расслабиться.

– Хочешь сказать, мои сомнения нормальны?  
– Ну, нет. Я хочу сказать только, что твои сомнения знакомы, – отставной гем-генерал Рау покачал головой и принялся разливать по пиалам чай. Даже если друзья вламывались к нему в дом посреди ночи и вели себя как буйнопомешанные, Рау не позволял себе забыть о гостеприимстве и ритуалах. Сам он списывал такое несокрушимое спокойствие на подкрадывающуюся старость, в которую, конечно, ни один человек, знакомый с ним достаточно близко, не верил. – Когда я был моложе, меня постоянно преследовало искушение обесценить собственные достижения. Вроде как я молодец – но есть и настоящие молодцы. Я хороший дипломат – но никто на фоне истинных дипломатов. А уж про себя-военного я лучше промолчу. Гем-генерал – это самый дурно сидящий на мне вариант грима, – Рау передал Бенину полупрозрачную пиалу и мягко улыбнулся. – Синдром самозванца, конечно, не болезнь, но удовольствие от жизни портит не хуже. Избавься от него. Ты – самый настоящий из генералов, кого я знаю. И самый достойный милостей императора.  
– Я все равно думаю, что мое назначение – результат не моего труда, а стечения обстоятельств… – Бенина его слова нисколько не убедили, хоть похвала покровителя и согрела душу.  
– Вмешательство гиперактивного барраярца в почти идеальный заговор цетагандийцев – это, конечно, то еще стечение обстоятельств, – не стал спорить Рау. – Но не представляй ты из себя ничего достойного – не смог бы в этих обстоятельствах сориентироваться. Мало кто способен со спокойным лицом арестовать собственное начальство.  
– Это было давно. И тогда у меня просто не было другого выбора, – Бенин отмахнулся, едва не сбросив со столика чайник. – Меня беспокоит недавняя история, Хенн.

Рау заинтересованно приподнял брови и кивнул. Раз уж его внезапно неуверенный в себе подопечный перешел на личное имя, дело явно заслуживало самого пристального внимания.

– Признаться, в последнее время мне было не до дел государственной важности, – проговорил он медленно, чтобы ни в коем случае не выдать жгучего интереса и не спугнуть уже готовую быть рассказанной историю.  
– Хотел бы и я сказать то же самое, – Бенин вздохнул и, словно забывшись, потер переносицу. К счастью, форменный грим не так-то легко было смазать. – Я здорово устал, а тут еще и это письмо с вызовом… В прошлый раз все было куда быстрее и без особых церемоний. Нет, опять каша получается.  
– Почему бы тебе не умыться и не расслабиться в непринужденной обстановке, Даг? – предложил Рау. – Я буду рад помочь тебе избавиться от усталости и выслушать твой рассказ.

Предложение было коварное. Бенину нужно было только выговориться, получить очередной приправленный ехидством совет от покровителя да отправиться обратно на службу, но кто в здравом уме мог отказаться от отдыха в прохладном и словно бы застывшем вне времени доме Рау?

– Я забыл дома салфетки для грима, – Бенин предпринял попытку отгородиться от соблазнительного видения шелково-цветочной беседки, светильников, приманивающих светлячков, и просторных домашних одежд. Тщетно.  
– Мои ничем не хуже, – Хенн улыбался безмятежно и только самую малость хищно. Старость к нему пришла, спокойствие и отсутствие любопытства. Как же! – Помочь тебе умыться?

Бенин сдался. Рау всегда был из тех, кто предоставлял подопечному в собственном доме практически полную независимость, в основном потому, что от своих непостижимых, но явно важных, судя по карьерному взлету простого гем-лорда, дел отвлекаться был готов только ради наиболее приятных ритуалов, вроде чаепития. Обычно, если уж Дага заносило к нему после тяжелого дня службы, он в первой части вечера ограничивался кратким «Где ванная, ты знаешь». Раз уж он принялся хлопотать вокруг, почти гипнотизируя плавными движениями, дело и впрямь было плохо – стоило и отдохнуть, и поделиться историей без сумбура… И, пожалуй, порадоваться доверию. Рау не любил слишком близкого общения даже с родственниками и друзьями: на расстоянии вытянутой руки можно было заметить, что полупрозрачная, как дорогой фарфор, кожа Хенна уже начала истончаться от возраста, да и серебряные пряди в малиновой косе казались не просто данью моде…

Даг вздохнул. Иногда, слушая истории о безумных выходках Рау или читая его рассказы научно-популярного или автобиографического характера, легко было забыть о существенной разнице в возрасте. «Душке Рау», любимому развлечению и самым чутким ушам императорского двора, было хорошо за сотню. Сколько он видел таких сомневающихся молодых?..

– Помоги, – кивнул он наконец. – А я постараюсь объяснить все так, чтобы не только тебе, но и мне самому стало понятно.

**  
– Ну, не так уж все и сложно, – рассказ Бенина, поначалу сбивчивый, выровнялся, и Рау сумел добраться до сути примерно тогда же, когда и до косы подопечного. – Твой старый барраярский знакомый опять влез во внутренние дела империи, причем опять из лучших побуждений, – вооруженные гребнем руки Рау плавно двигались, расплетая темную косу и расчесывая тяжелые, будто бы металлические волосы. – На этот раз он с собой в эту авантюру и супругу прихватил. Нашел под стать, видимо. Ты снова положился на его суждение и слово и снова преуспел. Возвращение будущих аут-детей на родину невредимыми – это подвиг. Моего лица ты сейчас не видишь, но поверь, я не иронизирую и не улыбаюсь.

– Подвиг или нет, я опять ничего сам не сделал, – Бенин вздохнул. Физически ему было более чем хорошо: он успел вымыться, переодеться в шелковый костюм, призванный служить чем-то вроде домашнего одеяния или пижамы, и теперь упоенно ленился, растянувшись на кровати и устроив голову на специальной палисандровой подставке. Рау, выуживая из него подробности, успел и смыть грим, и уложить на лицо пропитанную особыми маслами тканевую маску, и вот теперь до косы добрался, хотя про косу они не договаривались… В общем, физически свежеиспеченный гем-генерал блаженствовал, а морально – страдал.

– Как не сделал? – будто бы удивился Рау. – Ты послушал свою интуицию, поставил на карту свою репутацию, положившись на честное слово инопланетника. И выиграл, поздравляю. Какие бы скрытые течения ни направляли тебя, на поверхности останется одно: ты вернул аутам их детей. Хочешь или нет, этого они не забудут.

– Ты опять говоришь так, словно умение оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время – важнейшее достоинство для моей работы, – проворчал Даг.

– А ты в этом до сих пор сомневался? – Рау приподнял брови – только чуть, чтобы морщины не набежали. – Даг, послушай, интеллект, принципиальность, храбрость и верность – это прекрасно. Эти качества позволили тебе стать полковником. Но теперь ты генерал – очень молодой, позволь заметить, – да еще и шеф Имперской Безопасности. Если ты хороший шеф, ты не можешь не знать, что на этот счет думают более родовитые гем-лорды.

– Что я выскочка, прыгнул выше головы, мне просто повезло, а Отец-Небожитель решил назначить меня только чтобы подразнить остальных и мотивировать их стараться лучше, – честно сказал Бенин, который в самом деле был хорошо осведомлен и, с поправкой на некоторую неопытность в подковерных интригах, действительно вполне соответствовал своему посту.

– И все это чушь, – Рау отмахнулся от сказанных слов как от назойливых насекомых, всплеснул расшитым рукавом. – Поверь человеку, который много лет проигрывал императору в шахматы: он никогда не принимает настолько плоских и необдуманных решений. Так что да, умение оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время – самое важное для тебя на этом этапе карьеры. При условии, что ты будешь продолжать принимать верные решения, конечно.

– Ты так говоришь «на данном этапе», словно их впереди еще великое множество, – усмехнулся из-под маски Бенин.

Он прекрасно знал себе цену, и была она не то чтобы высока. Даг происходил из очень среднего Созвездия, десять поколений его предков ничем особым не выделялись и вниманием аут-лордов и леди отмечены не были. Верные служаки, сторожевые псы империи. Дослужиться до генерала в мирное время и получить назначение лично из рук императора… Нет, ничего большего ждать не приходилось. Потолок – вот он, расписной и красивый, грех жаловаться.

С другой стороны, Созвездие Рау было до судьбоносного появления на свет Хенна и того менее влиятельным и заметным на небосклоне Цетаганды. И вот, спустя каких-то сто лет, про Рау если и говорят пренебрежительно, то только самым тихим шепотом. Человек, к которому ходит секретничать хранитель большей части секретов империи, военный, даже позорный плен вывернувший себе на пользу, дипломат, предотвративший неисчислимое количество конфликтов, о которых никто теперь не узнает, – и это все о нем. Бенин выбрал хорошего покровителя.

– Кто знает? – Рау, будто услышавший в паузе все мысли подопечного разом, усмехнулся. – Расскажи мне про письмо.

**  
С письмом история была странная.

Когда Бенина неожиданно вознесло повыше в первый раз, все происходило как-то буднично. На пороге дома Дага рано утром обнаружилось императорское ба, которое спокойно передало полковнику повеление прибыть в Райский Сад к полудню и ни минутой позже. Тогда Даг знал, что Отец-Небожитель, скорее всего, доволен, и не особо боялся – прибыл, одетый и загримированный по всей форме, узрел лично императора (в голове от встречи отложилось мало: высокая фигура в сияющем белом, умные темные глаза, ястребиный нос), получил сдержанную похвалу и свиток с новым назначением.

В этот раз ба тоже прибыло, только не с утра, а под самый вечер, и на словах ничего не передало – молча вручило недоумевающему генералу свиток, поклонилось и растворилось в сумерках.

Письмо содержало в себе все то же повеление прибыть в полдень и ни минутой позже.

– И вот я не понимаю, зачем одну и ту же ситуацию два раза обустраивать по-разному? – Даг нащупал на лице тканевую маску и снял ее. – Почему ба само не могло мне все передать, зачем вообще свиток?  
– Ты теперь не полковник, которых на дюжину двенадцать, а глава Имперской Безопасности, – Рау наконец убрал свой гребень и принялся заплетать косу Бенина по-новому. – Больше уважения – больше ритуалов. Что тебя так беспокоит?  
– Цвет шнурка, – честно ответил Даг. – Я знаю, что письма, имеющие отношение к наградам, перевязываются красным шнурком, к повышению по службе – черным, а к судебным разбирательствам и казням – синим.  
– Цвет бесконечности. Какая ирония, – заметил Рау. – И? Что не так было со шнурком твоего письма?  
– Он был белым, – Бенин едва дождался, пока Рау отпустит его косу, сел и воззрился на покровителя растерянно. – Императорским белым. Безо всяких дополнительных значений.  
– И теперь тебя терзают недобрые предчувствия? – про себя Хенн признал, что его бы, пожалуй, тоже терзали такие предчувствия, получи он после раскрытия громкого заговора подобное письмо.  
– Еще бы. Но это не вся история. Я захотел узнать, что готовит мне завтрашний… уже сегодняшний полдень. И отправился в гадальный дом.

Рау серьезно кивнул. Цетагандийцы очень жаловали традиции, а уж традицию определения будущего по малейшим признакам в настоящем – и подавно. Еще двести лет назад гаданиями занимался специальный имперский департамент, но во время правления покойной императрицы Лизбет он был упразднен в ходе реформы бюрократического аппарата. Теперь каждый приличный гадатель мог сдать государственный экзамен и предсказывать будущее в качестве частной практики. Немногие решались, учитывая, что дуэли со смертельным исходом в случае неверных предсказаний только поощрялись…

– И что же тебе нагадали?  
– Все, – коротко ответил Даг. – Над моим будущим коллективно бились шесть предсказателей, и они нагадали мне все, от процветания и долгой жизни до предательства идеалов и бесчестия. Я провел там несколько часов, ничего не понял, запутал их самих и наконец решил прийти к тебе.  
– Миленькое предсказание, – Рау едва заметно нахмурился. – Уточнений никаких? А то мне, помнится, обещали, что я найду свое призвание, а я нашел барраярский плен. Призвание тоже, но очевидно это стало уже спустя годы.

Даг попытался припомнить.

– Мне говорили что-то про то, что мой крах может быть не только физическим, но и моральным. А дальше гадатели начали ссориться между собой из-за методик толкования знаков. Никогда бы не подумал, что с триграммами что-то может быть настолько не просто.  
– Не люблю триграммы, – признался Рау. – Не то чтобы я не верил в возможность предсказания будущего, но наши методы кажется мне несколько… примитивными.  
– И сейчас ты жестом фокусника достанешь из рукава не наш метод? – усмехнулся Бенин.  
– Могу, – кивнул Рау. – Во время одного из своих визитов на Барраяр – обычных визитов, дипломатических, не таких, о которых кто-то до сих пор пишет чудовищные слезливые истории – я познакомился с местным гаданием. Барраярцы говорят, что оно родом со Старой Земли. Им виднее – некоторые традиции в изоляции сохранились очень неплохо. Хочешь, попробуем это гадание? Они зовут его Тарот, хотя мне кажется, что последняя буква лишняя.

Бенин только кивнул. Ничего более неопределенного и тревожного ему барраярское гадание сказать уже не могло, зато любопытно было.

**  
– Девятка Мечей, – Рау перевернул очередную карту, поднес к лицу, рассматривая, потом предъявил Дагу и положил на низкий столик.  
– И что это значит? – Бенину нравились картинки на потертых картах. Они были настолько неправильными, лишенными композиции и объема, что понятно было: это не просто так, а специально.  
– Зависит от других карт расклада, – Рау оглядел устланный картами столик хмуро. – Сама по себе карта ничего хорошего не обещает – тут тебе и крах, и кошмары, и отчаяние, и душевные страдания с бессонницей, и чувство сожаления… Все как тебе сказали в гадальном доме. Но другие карты могут изменить ее значение, а ты собрал интересный комплект, – Хенн прикоснулся к одной из карт на столе, привлекая внимание Дага к ней. – Это Император. Символично, правда? В сочетании с Императором Девятка Мечей дает жестокость в семье или на работе. Насколько я понимаю, твоя работа буквально состоит из оправданной жестокости, так что…  
– Все верно, – Бенин уставился на карточный узор хмуро. Эти ему барраярские шаманские практики!  
– А вот Колесо Фортуны, – Хенн переместил руку, изящно подхватив широкий рукав другой, чтобы не смахнуть им карты. – С ним Девятка Мечей указывает на тревожное и неустойчивое время.  
– Когда у нас было другое? – Бенин чуть поджал губы. – Пока эти твои карты больше говорят о настоящем, чем о будущем.  
– Погоди, доберемся. У тебя тут еще Королева Жезлов и Колесница – то есть переживания из-за женщины и выяснение отношений.  
– Да нет у меня никакой женщины, о которой я мог бы переживать… и отношения мне выяснять не с кем. Матушка здорова и благополучна, сестры тоже…  
– Ну, не знаю. Карты говорят так. Кстати, если смотреть на Девятку Мечей с точки зрения руководства к действию, она сообщает, что не нужно ожидать неприятностей и отчаиваться.  
– А ты уверен, что правильно понимаешь, что говорит Тарот? – прищурился Бенин.  
– Нет, – безмятежно отозвался Рау, собирая колоду обратно. – Для меня это гадание – как шахматы для ребенка, который уже знает о свойствах фигур, но еще не видит картины доски в целом. Я прилежно заучил правила и значения, но это не значит, что я умею гадать. В любом случае тебе выпала самая тревожная карта в колоде, но ее значение оказалось скорректировано другими. Как и в случае с триграммами – сразу и крах, и процветание. Может быть, твое будущее настолько неопределенно, что гадания сходят с ума?

Бенин обдумал это предположение. В глубине души он считал, что будущее действительно не предопределено, что бы там ни говорили комбинации генов, предписания, традиции и гадания. Это почему-то успокоило его, причем гораздо успешнее, чем водные процедуры или манипуляции с волосами.

– Видимо, у меня нет никакого способа узнать о будущем, кроме как дождаться, пока оно не станет настоящим, – резюмировал Бенин.  
– Как и у всех нас, – кивнул Рау. – Гостевая комната никуда не делась. Отдохни хотя бы до десяти, а тем временем твою форму приведут в порядок – не станешь же ты являться пред очи императора во вчерашней?

Даг кивнул и сдержанно зевнул, прикрыв лицо широким рукавом.

– Для человека, который понятия толком не имеет, как обращаться с барраярскими картами, ты был очень убедителен, – заметил он после.  
– Разумеется. Если уж я делаю непонятно что, вид на себя всегда напускаю самый серьезный – а вдруг пронесет? – Рау усмехнулся и поднялся из-за низкого стола. – Если тебя не затруднит, свяжись со мной после аудиенции. Меня очень волнует твоя судьба… и толкование гаданий тоже.

**  
Бенин снова приехал в дом Рау как раз к обеду, так что был усажен за стол и накормлен. Новостей из него никто не тянул – Хенн оценил стеклянный взгляд и некоторую общую заторможенность подопечного, так что решил дать ему время уложить все в голове, а уж потом поделиться новостями. Само то, что он приехал, вместо того чтобы связаться по комму, о многом говорило.

Где-то ко второй перемене блюд Даг ожил, сморгнул что-то невидимое, сфокусировал взгляд на Рау и сообщил:  
– Отец-Небожитель представил меня моей будущей супруге.

В этот раз брови Рау поползли вверх совершенно неконтролируемо, грозя морщинами.

– Я правильно понял? Тебя наградили аут-женой? Поздравляю от души. Император действительно ценит твой труд.  
– Наверное, – Даг вздохнул и уставился в блюдо с чем-то мятно-зеленым и сладким.  
– Какая она? Вы успели поговорить?  
– Она… думаю, не в восторге от меня, – решил Бенин. – Во мне слишком мало аутских генов, чтобы хоть отдаленно соответствовать представлениям аут-леди о симпатичном.  
– А ты что о ней думаешь?  
– Я думаю, что она прекрасна. Все аут-леди прекрасны, разве нет?  
– Погоди, ты что, ее не видел?  
– Ну да. Она ждала рядом с императором, сидела в этом своем кресле с силовым полем. Ей было велено отключить его, но я попросил этого не делать, – Бенин помолчал и объяснил: – Она ведь и так потеряет право на него, когда мы поженимся. Зачем оскорблять ее взглядами раньше?

Рау чуть улыбнулся.

– Знаешь, если она и не в восторге от твоего происхождения или внешнего вида, твое поведение ей точно понравилось.  
– Надеюсь. Как думаешь, это именно она та женщина, из-за которой у меня будут тревоги и выяснение отношений?  
– Тревоги, как я вижу, уже начались. А выяснение отношений… это ведь будет твой брак, сам решишь. Я со своей благородной супругой вижусь четырежды в год на обязательных церемониях. Мы обмениваемся новостями, делимся планами, позируем фотографам и разъезжаемся, счастливые и довольные соблюдением супружеских формальностей.  
– Я понятия не имею, как быть с аут-леди! – Бенина наконец прорвало. – Это же… аут-леди! Я должен казаться ей чем-то вроде очень умной собаки!  
– Не преувеличивай, – поморщился Рау. – Да, аут-леди меняют гемов по своему вкусу, желанию и в соответствии с потребностями, но это не делает нас подопытными животными или какой-то там низшей расой. Без аутов мы бы выродились и пошли вразнос, а ауты без нас оказались бы легкой добычей для любого захватчика, делающего упор на силу и не испытывающего священного трепета перед наукой и традициями. Мы нужны друг другу.  
– Не уверен, что я нужен ей. Она мне – да, это знак статуса и признания моих заслуг, но, честное слово, с орденом было бы проще.

Рау помолчал, обдумывая ситуацию.

– Знаешь, если вернуться к гаданиям, то понятно, что именно с твоей будущей супругой и связано это разнообразие вариантов будущего. Этот брак может как привести тебя к полному и окончательному краху, так и гарантировать тебе процветание, долголетие и все прочие радости жизни.  
– То есть с супругой, какой бы она ни была, лучше не ссориться, – усмехнулся Бенин. – И что, держать ее подальше от себя, как ты?  
– Не обязательно. Мы разъехались только после очень шумного скандала, когда я имел несчастье упомянуть, что знаю: самых талантливых аут-леди гемам никогда не отдают. Для нас такой брак – резкий скачок, а для них – выбраковка слабых. Может быть, по меркам аутов моя супруга и слаба, но…

Бенин явно насторожил уши: Рау, социальный донельзя и успешный в налаживании контактов, редко признавался в том, что и ему доводилось скандалить – да еще и с собственной аут-женой!

Однако генерал тщетно бросал на покровителя вопросительные взгляды: Хенн совершенно не намеревался делиться ни с кем подробностями появления на свет Лорда Мрау, малинового шестилапого монстра, отдаленно напоминающего кота и отчего-то очень милого сердцу Отца-Небожителя. Конечно, задумывался просто кот, которого предполагалось подарить императору. Кота создавала в лаборатории супруга Рау, выразив перед этим раз триста свое негодование: аут-леди работали только с человеческим генетическим материалом, а тут сразу и понижение в правах, и работа, сложная разве что для совсем уж маленьких аут-леди… и генетический материал супруга, невесть как загрязнивший лабораторную среду! Кот получился малиновым, точно как коса Хенна, и шестилапым – видимо, от личной злонамеренности. За время недолгого пребывания в доме тогда еще четы Рау он успел причинить материальный и моральный ущерб, сравнимый с последствиями вендетты, выучить пару сотен несложных слов, а потом еще и сбежать, устремившись в запретный для простых смертных, но не для котов и похожих чудищ, Райский Сад. Отец-Небожитель лично вызволил непрошенного гостя из силовой ловушки ба, в которую они поймали вредителя, разорявшего кусты и птичьи гнезда, осмотрел малиновое видение со всех сторон, выслушал нескладные оправдания, а после заявил «Раз кошка может смотреть на короля, кот может смотреть на императора» - и не стал применять к семейству Рау репрессивных мер. От скандала это Хенна никоим образом не спасло и, выслушав длинный список обвинений в свой адрес, он и не сдержался…

– В общем, она очень меткая и беспринципная в выборе болевых точек особа, – помолчав, закончил Хенн.  
– Ты не возражаешь, если я буду учиться на твоих ошибках? – Бенин заулыбался чуть ехидно. И на Рау бывает проруха.  
– Пожалуйста. Ради этого, собственно, вся история с покровительством и затевалась.  
– Точно, – Бенин прекратил гипнотизировать мятную сладость, подцепил порцию специальным крючком и отправил в рот. Первичный шок проходил, жизнь налаживалась – хотя, в общем-то, хуже она и до того не делалась… – Слушай, а ты со своей женой спал?  
– Ты с ума сошел? – с искренним интересом глянул на него Рау. – К аут-леди с такими глупостями не идут. Хотя если ей самой будет любопытно…

И Бенин немедленно со всем мужским тщеславием решил добиться, чтобы уж его-то супруге стало любопытно.


End file.
